Майлис Вельзения
Мэйлис Вельзения — принцесса Вельзенианской Империи и одна из многих жертв Герцога Сатериазиса Веномании. Во время Дела Веномании, она расследовала исчезновения девушек на ее территории, прежде чем так же, как и остальные, попала под сильное очарование герцога. Maylis Beelzenia is a princess of the Beelzenian Empire and one of Duke Sateriasis Venomania's many victims. During the Venomania Event, she investigated the disappearances within her territory before she too became enchanted by the Duke. История Ранняя жизнь Как младшая дочь Императора Юпитера Вельзении, Мэйлис была избалована своим отцом и росла в богатстве в качестве третьей принцессы Вельзенианской Империи. Заранее все просчитав, Мэйлис начинает помогать в управлении Вельзенианской территорией и следить за делами империи. Ее телосложение и красивое лицо контрастировали с ее ожиревшими братьями, и, благодаря своей красоте, Мэйлис стала хорошо известна. В определенный момент она встретила Барона Тоя Кончиту и, влюбившись в него, сделала его своим ближайшим советником. The youngest daughter of Emperor Jupiter Beelzenia, Maylis was spoiled by her father and grew up lavishly as the third princess of the Beelzenian Empire. Shrewd, Maylis helped in managing Beelzenia's territories and overseeing imperial affairs. With a physique and visage contrasting that of her obese brothers, Maylis became well known for her rumored beauty. At some point, she met Baron Toy Conchita and developed a crush on him, making him her closest adviser Дело Веномании right Когда по всему региону Асмодеан стали исчезать девушки, Мэйлис приказала Барону Кончите начать расследование их местонахождения. В 136 году по календарю Эвиллиоса, по рекомендации Тоя, она призвала Графа Качесса из Королевства Марлон для дальнейшего продолжения расследования.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Примерно летом того же года, она выслушала отчет одного из своих дворян, отчитав его при этом за неспособность найти каких-либо пропавших женщин. Позже, она замечает что к ней в комнату без разрешения зашел Барон Той Кончита. Он говорит ей, что у него есть доклад от дворянина Марлона, и Кончита просит чтобы он прочитал его сам, чтобы она позже могла подтвердить его содержание своим министрам. Посмеиваясь над свидетельствами о причастности Герцога Сатериазиса Веномании, она отвечает, что эта версия ей не особо интересна, но, подумав над ситуацией, она предполагает, что девушки могут скрываться именно у него.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 5 Через некоторое время, она отправляет своего шпиона, Нэрунэру Нэруне, для дальнейшего расследования этого вопроса. В том же году она встречает герцога и попадает под его очарование. Будучи соблазненной им, в 22 года она попадает в его горем, состоящий из похищенных девушек, которые удовлетворяли каждую прихоть и удовольствие Веномании. В какой-то момент, она забеременела от него. Когда замаскированный Качесс Крим успешно убивает герцога, Мэйлис освобождается от его заклятья и покидает особняк вместе с другими. Вскоре после этого она обнаруживает, что она беременна. Когда у нее рождается дочь, она отказывается от ребенка, но так как она являлась частью королевской семьи, ей пришлось скрыть ее существование. Она решает отдать своего ребенка Тою, чтобы тот воспитал ее как собственную дочь, так как его жена была бесплодной. When the women throughout the Asmodean region began to disappear, Maylis called upon Baron Conchita to begin investigating their whereabouts. In EC 136, at Toy's recommendation, she called upon Count Kachess of the Kingdom of Marlon to continue this investigation.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Around the summer of that same year, she listened to a report from one of her nobles, describing his failure to find any of the missing women. After noticing Baron Toy Conchita enter the room, she gave him permission to enter. Telling her he had a report from a nobleman of Marlon, Conchita suggested she read it herself so she could reiterate its contents to her minister later on. Chuckling at the suspected involvement of Duke Sateriasis Venomania, she replied that it didn't seem to be that interesting and, while thinking over the situation, suggested that the women may escape on their own.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 5 At some point, she dispatched a spy, Nerneru Nerune, to further look into the matter. Later that year, she encountered and was enchanted by the duke. Seduced, the 22 year-old joined his harem of abducted women, satisfying Venomania's every whim and pleasure. At some point, she became pregnant with his child.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania When the disguised Kachess Crim successfully stabbed the duke, Maylis broke free of his spell and began to flee the mansion with the others.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 術のとけた女たちは全て　我に返り屋敷から逃げ出した Soon after, she discovered her pregnancy. Once her daughter was born, the child was refused as part of the royal family and she was forced to hide her existence. Because his wife was unable to produce offspring of their own, she gave the baby to Toy to raise as his own.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Profiles Наследие Родословная Мэйлис и Веномании в результате сохраняется как часть семьи Кончита, к которой в будущем будет принадлежать Баника Кончита, грешница Чревоугодия. Еще одна из ее потомков, Жермен Авадония, будет руководить Люцифенианской Революцией и будет признана героем.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Profiles Maylis and the Duke's resulting bloodline survived as part of the Conchita family, eventually producing Banica Conchita, the Sinner of Gluttony. Another one of her descendants, Germaine Avadonia, who would lead the Lucifenian Revolution and be heralded as a hero.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Profiles Личность и черты характера Мэйлис была любопытной принцессой, проявляющей интерес к поиску пропавших без вести девушек, и она заходила так далеко, что даже назначала своих дворян расследовать это дело. Тем не менее, ее на самом деле не волновали эти девушки, так как она видела в этом расследовании только игру, и утверждая, что участие в этом Герцога Веномании было ей не интересно. После побега из гарема, она показала свое доверие к Тою Кончите, положившись на него, чтобы он заботился о ее ребенке. Maylis was a curious princess, showing interest in the search for the whereabouts of the missing women and going as far as to assign various nobles to investigate the case.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania However, she didn't seem to actually care about the women as she only saw the investigation as a game, claiming that Duke Venomania's involvement was not interesting.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 5 After escaping from the harem, she showed to greatly trust Toy Conchita, relying on him to take care of her baby.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Связь с персонажами Сатериазис Веномания: похититель Мэйлис. Мэйлис влюбилась в герцога благодаря его силе Похоти. После того как Качес убил Герцога, его власть над ней была сломлена, и девушка в ужасе бежала из его рабства. Она смотрела на свои отношения с ним с отвращением, даже отказавшись от его ребенка, которого родила от него. Той Кончита: министр Мэйлис и ее личный любовный интерес. У Мэйлис был романтический интерес к Тою, и она поддерживала тесные отношения с ним, веря, что тот лучше всех подходит для воспитания ее нежеланного ребенка. Она всегда считалась с его мнением, изначально назначая его проводить расследование исчезновения девушек, а позднее назначает Качесса по его рекомендации. Качесс Крим: агент Мэйлис. Мэйлис доверила Качессу расследование исчезновения девушек в Вельзении по рекомендации Тоя, однако она выразила свою незаинтересованность в его результатах расследования. Нэрунэру Нэруне: шпионка Мэйлис, а позже одна из членов гарема Веномании. Мэйлис полагалась на Нэруне, которая доставляла сведения о пропавших девушках, прежде чем она была соблазнена Герцогом, и их связь в конечном итоге привела к похищению Мэйлис. Sateriasis Venomania: Maylis' abductor. Maylis fell in love with the duke due to the powers of Lust. After Kachess killed the duke, his power over her was broken and she fled, horrified by his exploitation of her. She looked back on their relationship with revulsion, abandoning the child she sired with him. Toy Conchita: Maylis' minister and her personal love interest. Maylis had a romantic interest in Toy and maintained a close relationship with him, believing he was best suited for taking care of her unwanted child. She held a high opinion of his judgement, initially assigning him to investigate the women's disappearances and later calling on Kachess at his recommendation. Kachess Crim: Maylis' agent. Maylis trusted Kachess with investigating the disappearances of the women in Beelzenia due to Toy Conchita's recommendation, however she expressed disinterest in his later results. Neruneru Nerune: Maylis' spy and later fellow member of Venomania's harem. Maylis relied on Nerune to deliver more reports about the missing women before she was seduced, and their connection eventually led to Maylis' own abduction. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя Мэйлис происходит от месяца мая, пятого месяца в Юлианском и Григорианском календарях. *Ее имя также частично образовано от имени ее Вокалоида, MEIKO, так как латинизация "Maylis" начинается с "mei." *Maylis' name is derived from the month of May, the fifth month in the Julian and Gregorian calendars. *Her name is partially inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, MEIKO, the romanization of "Maylis" beginning with "mei." Любопытно *Как ни странно, хоть она и не имела никаких отношений с женой Тоя, Мэйлис в конечном итоге отдала своего ребенка ей на воспитание, так как сама жена Тоя была бесплодной. *Дочь Мэйлис была одной из трех потомков Веномании, несущей в себе развивающийся Наследственный Синдром Неконтролируемого Гнева и передавшей его будущим поколениям.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania *Ironically, although unable to enter a relationship with the married Toy, he ended up raising Maylis' child due to his wife's inability to produce one of her own. *Maylis' daughter was one of the three offspring of Venomania to carry the potential to develop Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome and pass it onto future generations.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Галерея Концепт-арты= 063.jpg|Концепт-арт Микулы, Луканы, Мэйлис и Гумины для The Lunacy of Duke Venomania A9v4XYHCEAA6AZw.jpg_large.jpg|Концепт-арт Мэйлис от kyata |-| Появление в песнях= Schermata 2013-03-31 a 4.16.12 PM.png|Очертание Мэйлис в Chrono Story Meilis.jpg|Появление Мэйлис в The Lunacy of Duke Venomania |-| Появление в книгах= Tumblr mgv5veYUlA1r1l8w2o1 500.jpg|Профиль Мэйлис в Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Schermata 2013-03-22 a 9.48.07 PM.png|Мейлис в трейлере новеллы |-| Появление в манге= Meilism2t.PNG|Принцесса Мэйлис Билзения в манге The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Mei.png|Портрет Мэйлис в секретной комнате Фердинанда GuminaMaylisLukanaMikuliaDSoE.png|Maylis as she appears in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga |-| Разное= Evils Kingdom booklet.jpg|Мэйлис на обложке Evils Kingdom Появления *The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (первое появление) *Chrono Story *Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania *The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) *Evils Forest *Evils Kingdom Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Похоть Категория:MEIKO Категория:Мейко Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании